


Naked

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [40]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Naked

He knocks on the door but there is no answer. There is no way for him to enter seeing as it’s her hotel room and not his. He takes out his cell phone and dials her number. He can hear it ring from within the room, so either she forgot it in her room or she’s not somewhere she could hear him knock. He hears her mumbling and then he hears her answer the phone.

“Yeah?”

“You know, some people open their doors when they hear people knock.”

“Well, that’s when they hear people knock. Can you wait a bit, Sam?”

“Yeah, fine.” Sam hangs up his phone and stuffs it back into his pocket. He leans against the wall until he hears the door open. He turns the doorknob and walks through the door. He looks around for her, apparently she’s much quicker than she looks.

“Where are you?”

“Just turn the corner..” She demands.

He follows her voice and is greeted with the one thing he wasn’t expecting from her. It’s something he had been wanting from her since the day he had met her. Something he didn’t ever think was going to happen. To be honest he thought all the flirting between them would never lead to anything, but there she is, naked as the day she was born.

For the first time he felt nervous, almost awkward. He gulped as he looked at her. “So uh, I noticed you’re  kinda naked. Is that intentional, or…?”

She winks at him, “Oh, so I am.”

He approaches her, “Well, is it intentional?”

“I don’t know, Sam. I mean I call you over and I undress before you get here. I open the door, knowing it was you on the other side. Maybe it’s intentional. Care to find out?” She winks at him again and motions him to her bedroom. He follows her, almost too eagerly.

She stops before he makes it into her room. “Your clothes, they need to come off too.”

“I don’t look as good naked as you do.”

“That’s for me to decide.” She approaches him and wastes no time unzipping his pants. He’s already hard, how could he not be when she’s standing naked in front of  him? 

She lets his pants and boxers slide down his legs before taking his shaft in her hands. He grunts as she begins to give him a few tugs, before running her thumb over the leaking tip.

She presses herself against him, his thick shaft rubbing up against her abs. Her hands squeeze his ass as she continues to rub against him.

“Baby girl, you should really think this over before you…oh, God.” He throws his head back when he feels her lips wrap around his cock. Her wet lips slide down his shaft, her tongue teasing it as she goes down. He grabs her hair and begins to thrust into her mouth. Slow at first until she indicates that she wants it just a bit harder. He can barely stand as she fondles his balls while licking his length.

“I-I can’t stand.” He warns her as she continues. She looks up at him and pulls away with a pop, giggling as she stands.

“Let’s move this to the bed then, but first, the shirt has to come off.”

He takes his shirt off and throws it to the side. She traces over his scars and smiles up at him. “Thought you’d have more, tattoos.”

“There’s still time.” He strokes her cheek before pressing his lips to hers.

She takes his hand and leads him to the bed. “Lie down.”

He’s not used to seeing her in such a position of power, she’s usually following his instructions, avoiding his glances and stammering through every compliment he gives her. She’s someone different now, someone who simultaneously scares him and turns him on.

He climbs into bed and lies on his back. She walks towards the bed, exaggerating her movements. His cock twitches as she approaches. She spreads his legs and licks his shaft, she never takes it in her mouth, just teases it with her tongue. He growls the more she teases him. He bucks hoping to hint to her than he wants her mouth, but she just pulls away.

“Baby girl.” His voice cracks as he reaches for her head.

“No.” She gets up and crawls over him. She runs her tongue over his scars, meticulously tracing every single one with the tip of her tongue. She kisses her way up to his lips and smiles down at him.

“I think you’ve been wanting a taste since the day you met me and to be honest, I’ve been wanting to feel your tongue inside me as well.” She turns around and soon her wet sex is just out of reach of his mouth. She wraps her lips around his cock and bobs her head up and down as she pumps him. He grabs a hold of her hips and lowers her down onto his face. He runs his tongue along her slit, teasing her clit every time he moves his tongue over it. She rolls her hips against his face, spurring him on. He buries his face inside and eats her with such hunger that one would assume he’d never done it before.

She tightens around his tongue as she begins to come. He moans into her, coaxing out her orgasms with his tongue, but it’s not just her that is getting close. His cock throbs in her hand as she picks up the pace. He can only grunt to warn her, but she doesn’t stop, in fact, she takes him deeper.

He throws his head back and moans out as he begins to empty himself down her throat. She continues to go, of course she does, she seems to be the type that gets off on it.

“Stop.”

She pulls back giggling, but not for long. He pushes her back down onto his face and feasts on her some more. His stubble scraping her thighs as he ravishes her. Her moans get louder and louder as she nears her orgasm.

“Sam, oh God, Sam.” She whimpers only moments before she begins to come. Her body tenses as it washes over her and soon she’s rolling off of him.

“Still wondering if it’s intentional?” She gets up slowly only to lie next to him.

“I’m leaning towards a yes.”

“Then you’d be right, Captain.” She rubs his chest.

“Baby girl, you’re a cruel woman.”


End file.
